In the automotive sector, especially to transmit high currents, connectors are often used, which have contact chambers into which suitable contact connector elements are inserted, which are doubly locked in the housing by means of a primary and a secondary locking members. For example, a primary locking can be achieved via latching arms of the contact connector elements, which latch behind protrusions in the contact chamber. Furthermore, the connector has a secondary locking member, which accommodates the contact connector element in the housing when the primary locking element releases.
However, despite the double locking, the contact connector elements can move in the contact chambers so that vibrations of the vehicle, which are created regularly during travel, lead to a friction between the contact connector element and the mating connector element. This creates wear and tear on the contact connector element and the mating connector element, specifically where they are electrically connected, and therefore a transition resistance between the contact connector element and the mating connector element increases. On the one hand, the increased transition resistance can cause the contact connector element and the mating contact connector element to be no longer connected electrically. On the other hand, the increased transition resistance may also cause heating, especially at high currents, which damages the connector and/or mating connector and, in extreme cases, even causes a fire. Consequently, a vehicle may break down and cannot continue to travel, especially if the problem with the connector connection relates to a function that is critical for driving.